


felicity

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: summer breeze....and some more...





	felicity

Jude likes the morning, and now get out of bed early. It's pretty hot summer. Last night they arrived late and could not see the house or the environment.

He sneak out from the bed where Zero is still asleep. Put a kiss on his forehead and steal his shirt that has been carelessly left over the armchair.

He goes to the bathroom to do the morning hygiene and dresses just the shirt. He breathed deeply Zero scent and went on to research.

The house is huge. Zero did not really spare when he rented a holiday house. With interest Jude explore rooms and large kitchen. The house even has a gallery.

He went out and saw the beautiful, huge estate surrounding the house. He does not know where to go before. Now he becomes aware that he has only a shirt, but he does not see anyone around and keep walking.

Just a little fresh morning. Perfectly decorated floral flower in full bloom. Jude paused and pick the red rose and took her with him while visiting the building on the estate. Obviously, once the owners had horses. Now everything is empty, but orderly.

He get back to the house. Put the rose in the water. Put the coffee pot and start preparing breakfast.  
The house is quiet, except for his own motion, no sound is heard.

When coffee is done, he takes a cup and leans on a terrace fence looking down to the garden.

He just laugh when Zero hands find the way around his waist. Zero nestle his face in Jude neck and took a deep breath "Mhmmmm."

Jude put off the cup on the table and grabbed Zero hands and lowered them to the stomach, then even lower ...

"Hey ..." Zero pretends to be surprised, but it does not give up. Gently caught with one hand Jude’s soft dick who immediately begins to react, while with the other hand caresses his stomach.

"I thought you did not want me anymore..." Jude whispered between the sighs. "From where you get that? Last night I was just tired, but I'm going to make up to you the next few days" Zero replied and continued with gentle movements.

Jude relax completely and leaned back at Zero's firm naked body. Zero continues to treat Jude's dick, while with his own push to Jude cleft. Jude does not need a long time to squirt through the Zero hand.

Zero hands firmly hold him and lead to calm. Jude does not lose time, but leans toward the fence and spreads his legs. Zero breath stops from the scene in front of him. The shirt covers the perfect Jude ass, but it is even more erotic. Zero raised the fabric slightly above and spit in his hand, and puts some saliva on the Jude hole and his hard dick. He caught his hips, and with a one strong thrust he entered inside Jude. Jude's body moves forward, but Zero tries to keep it in place. Lazily begins to move than faster and faster.

Jude receives him eagerly as Zero loudly sighs and soon empty himself deep into his. He slowly pulls it out as he tries to rest his breath still caressing Jude's sweaty body under his shirt.  
Jude does not lose time but grabs him by the hand, pulls off the shirt and both jump into the pool.

"I hope there are no people here" Jude says as they cool up "this would be a wonderful show".  
Zero laughs out loud "I don’t really care" so embraces him again and bumps under the water while kissing.


End file.
